


(I lead you) I’m the boss

by daisy_illusive



Series: NCT Drabbles 11 (Lucas Edition) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Es la primera vez de JungWoo, por ese motivo, deja que YukHei lo guíe en busca del placer.





	(I lead you) I’m the boss

**Author's Note:**

> Al empezar a escribir ni siquiera me había planteado qué era realmente lo que iba a escribir, solo tenía tres cosas fijas que querían que aparecieran… pero me puse a ello y no tardé más que unos minutos en escribirlo todo (aunque luego tardé una semana en ponerme y corregirlo porque la pereza es grande).

            El bosque estaba cubierto por una oscuridad casi completa que apenas dejaba ver un poco más allá de unos metros y el sonido de la respiración agitada junto con el de las pisadas sobre el suelo eran lo único que se podía escuchar hasta que el aullido de un lobo resonó en el lugar y JungWoo supo que algo iba a ir realmente mal. Sin embargo, antes de poder averiguar si estaba en lo correcto, sintió unos conocidos labios en su cuello, haciendo que alejara su atención por completo de la película que habían puesto y que solo se pudiera centrar en cómo los labios de YukHei trazaban un camino de besos desde detrás de su oreja y bajando por su cuello hasta que su camiseta le impidió seguir con su pequeña exploración. Cuando aquella mañana JungWoo le había propuesto a su novio ver una película de miedo para pasar la noche juntos no había firmado para aquello.

 

            —Xuxi… quiero ver la peli… —murmuró, sintiendo un escalofrío de placer recorrer su columna vertebral de arriba abajo cuando YukHei en vez de alejarse de él usó su lengua y sus dientes en su cuello, tratando de dejar marca—. Xuxi… —medio gimió, medio protestó—. La película…

            — _Hyung_ … —YukHei se alejó por fin de él y JungWoo giró su rostro para mirarlo, dándose cuenta en ese momento de que el chico se encontraba sentado de rodillas en el sofá y encarado a él—. La película podemos verla cualquier otro día, pero hoy no están tus padres en casa y podemos hacer más cosas.

 

            Durante un segundo, el latido de su corazón se detuvo para después comenzar a latir rápidamente dentro de su pecho. YukHei ya había dicho en otras ocasiones cosas como aquella, insinuándole que quería mucho más con él cada vez que podía, estuvieran solos o en mitad de clases, susurrándoselo al oído y tocando su muslo, haciendo que JungWoo se sobresaltara. No. Aquella no era la primera vez que oía aquellas palabras, pero como si lo fueran, porque para JungWoo aquel paso más estaba todavía un poco lejos porque le daba una vergüenza terrible todo aquello.

 

            —Prefiero ver la película —dijo finalmente.

            — _Hyung_ … —se quejó YukHei, mirándolo de forma fija—. ¿Por qué?

            —Sabes por qué —replicó JungWoo, y sabiendo que aquella conversación iba a durar bastante y que era algo serio, pausó la película y centró toda su atención en el otro.

            —Sé por qué —contestó su novio—, pero quiero que eso cambie. No tienes por qué estar avergonzado, no es como si no hubiera visto tu cuerpo ya. Además, eres precioso.

 

            JungWoo no pudo evitar sonreír ante el último comentario. YukHei tenía razón en que no debía estar avergonzado porque ya se habían visto prácticamente desnudos el uno al otro y no había nada de lo que estar avergonzado; pero por otra parte, solo de pensar en lo que pasaría entre ellos, JungWoo no podía evitar que los colores se le subieran. No estaba totalmente mentalizado todavía para tener su primera vez, aunque se sentía fatal por seguir posponiéndolo porque en el fondo quería hacerlo con YukHei.

 

            —Podemos hacer una cosa, _hyung_ —comentó el otro, llevando su mano hasta la mejilla de JungWoo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. Podemos intentarlo y te prometo que si en algún momento me dices que pare lo haré sin poner ninguna pega y simplemente seguiremos viendo la película como si aquí no hubiera pasado nada. ¿Qué dices?

 

            El mayor se pensó su respuesta durante unos momentos bajo la atenta mirada de YukHei y su mente y su corazón por fin llegaron a un acuerdo después de todo aquel tiempo que habían estado saliendo y después de todas aquellas veces que el menor le había propuesto dar aquel paso. Puede que no llegara a buen puerto aquella vez, pero JungWoo estaba dispuesto a intentarlo.

 

            —Está bien —respondió finalmente.

 

            Inmediatamente, el rostro de YukHei se iluminó, y antes de que JungWoo se diera cuenta de nada, el menor ya se había echado sobre él para envolverlo fuertemente entre sus brazos, dándole las gracias una y otra vez por aquello. JungWoo se sintió un poco mal porque durante todo aquel tiempo había hecho esperar a su novio, pero a la vez se sintió un poco feliz por ver cómo parecía que acababa de hacer a YukHei la persona más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.

 

            —No te vas a tener que preocupar por nada —murmuró el menor cuando se separó de él—. Esta noche soy yo el jefe, deja que te guíe.

 

            JungWoo no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa y después asintió, dejando que YukHei se ocupara de todo aquella noche mientras él trataba de superar aquella vergüenza. Por ese motivo, el chico tomó la mano que su novio le tendió para levantarlo del sofá y después dejó que lo guiara hasta su habitación, donde, una vez acostados en la estrecha cama, éste comenzó a besarlo. Los besos de YukHei siempre eran demandantes y húmedos y hacían que las rodillas de JungWoo temblaran como la gelatina, pero los besos que compartieron en aquel momento, además de dejarlo temblando como un flan, hicieron que su cuerpo se sintiera caliente, de una forma que nunca antes le había pasado.

 

            Sin embargo, JungWoo no podía pensar en sus reacciones porque las sensaciones que las acciones de YukHei realizaba en su cuerpo, eran mucho más absorbentes y JungWoo seguía queriendo experimentarlas. La vergüenza seguía estando ahí, seguía haciendo que sus mejillas se volvieran de un color rojo brillante, pero las manos de su novio tocando su pecho por debajo de su ropa mientras besaba su cuello eran electrizantes y, poco a poco, sus tensos músculos comenzaron a relajarse bajo el toque de YukHei, incluso cuando aquella mano decidió que era hora de abandonar su pecho y se metió por la cinturilla de sus pantalones, tocando su miembro.

 

            Hasta ese momento, JungWoo no había notado cómo su miembro había reaccionado ante la situación, pero la mano de YukHei le había hecho darse cuenta que éste había reaccionado solo a los besos y a las caricias y se había endurecido bastante, volviéndose también mucho más sensible, provocando que el mayor no pudiera evitar gemir dentro del beso y después separarse de los labios de YukHei para tratar de tomar aire desesperadamente porque se había quedado sin respiración.

 

            — _Hyung_ … ¿quieres que pare? —preguntó YukHei, mirándolo preocupado, pero JungWoo negó con la cabeza.

            —No. No pares —replicó—. Solo necesito poder respirar… demasiadas sensaciones…

 

            YukHei esbozó entonces una sonrisa pícara y llevó sus labios hasta el cuello de JungWoo mientras su mano seguía tocando su miembro, haciendo que éste sintiera cómo cada vez más se acumulaba el fuego en su interior hasta que finalmente no pudo contenerlo más y el orgasmo estalló, dejando sus músculos completamente relajados, su mente en blanco y su corazón latiendo aceleradamente dentro de su pecho, además de una mancha de semen en su ropa y en la mano que YukHei había usado para tocarlo. Durante unos momentos, JungWoo no pudo hacer otra cosa más que tratar de recuperar su respiración, pero cuando pudo volver a centrarse y abrió sus ojos para mirar a su novio, se encontró con éste lamiendo el semen de sus largos dedos y el mayor sintió cómo de repente toda la vergüenza por lo que acababan de hacer le recorriera cada centímetro de su cuerpo, escuchando la risa de su novio de fondo.

 

            Pero aunque JungWoo estaba avergonzado, no se arrepentía para nada de haber hecho aquello. Quizás aquella vez no hubieran hecho demasiado —ni siquiera se habían quitado la ropa— pero para él había sido dar un enorme paso para el que no sabía si estaba preparado, algo que lo hacía sentir mucho menos preocupado por el siguiente paso.

 


End file.
